Dierna Strikeanvil
''Common Statistics Race: Drow Age: 210 Height: 5'0" Weight: 140lbs yeah, she's a heavy elf, but she's proud of it. Hair: White, often dyed silver for ceremony. Skin Tone: Charcoal black Eye Color: Violet Accent: Ends up sounding British when I'm done with her. But for rp purposes, her influences are drow, dwarven, and elven. Recognizable Features: Piercings on her ears, eyebrows, nose, and bottom lip, as well as tattoos over every inch of her body. Spoken Languages: Drow, Undercommon, Elven, Drow hand sign Left or Right Handed: Right Deity: Eilistraee Class: Fighter/Cleric Alignment: Chaotic Good Relatives: All drow relatives are deceased, either by Dierna's own hand or direction, as well as drow protocol concerning those out of favor with Lolth. The only family she recognizes are the dwarf clan Strikeanvil, Cerin Te'les (surrogate brother) and his family, and an adopted son named Taishi (living in the Promenade near Skullport). ''Base Ability Scores Strength (17): Dierna's only focus in life until she became a priestess of Eilistraee, was to keep her body in peak physical condition. She developed her own weight training system in order to ensure that if and when her family caught up to her, she would be ready. Also, when one such as she decides to wield a heavy greatsword, they tend to develop a good bit of strength just from training with it. Dexterity (12): Her agility is fair enough, her strength allows her to jump when not wearing her armor, but she is able to run and dance with her sword when she is wearing it. It is her ability to move well that keeps her from cutting off her own leg with her sword. Constitution (11): Dierna has a fair resistance to poisons and the like, but because of her history, when she becomes ill it is very serious. Intelligence (14): She has spent a great deal of time while living at the Promenade attempting to bolster her mind as well as her body, in order to be more aware of who her allies are as well as her foes. Wisdom (14): Dierna has lived for more than a century outside of the world she was born in. In that time she gained knowledge of the world and what dangers it contains. In her estimation, her birthplace is still much more frightening. Charisma (15): Thanks to Eilistraee's blessing, Dierna no longer bears the stigma of the palsy that was evident on the left side of her face. She has been restored to her original appearance, which is that of a very attractive drow elf, with some enhancements in the form of tattoos and body jewelry for added effect. ''Appearance Dierna stands around five feet tall, and if one catches her without her armor they would see just how much she works on her body. Every inch of her skin is covered in the tattoos that allowed her to escape Menzoberranzan, and they do nothing but enhance the muscles that she obsesses over in her training. Her bosom is understated, due to low body fat, as well as her rear. She ties silver beads and tiny bells into her hair, for added effect when she is dancing. During the full phase of the moon, her hair is dyed silver in honor of her goddess Eilistraee. ''Personality Dierna carries the haughty general personality of a noble born drow, not because she was treated as such, but because she feels that she is more noble than her family ever deserved to be. At one moment she is calm and easy to speak with, the next moment she would bite your head off for looking at her strangely. In her heart, she feels a kinship to the dwarven folk, and after finding out about them, the swordsmen of the far east. Generally, she suffers fools lightly, but her moods also effects this. Always ready to help those that are unable to help themselves, she tries to always prove that all drow are not as the stereotype says that they are. ''Background Born into the thirty-second House of Menzoberranzan, N'a'baernan, Dierna was the last of four sisters. She was different from them, in that she could not use the divine magics that all other Lolth worshipping females could. During her martial fighting lessons, she showed great aptitude for normal combat, and her mother instead put her into Melee-Magthere. There she was trained along with the males of Menzoberranzan to better fight in the drow style. During her time there she met Gr'zym, a mage from Sorcere and noble from House Mizzrym. He became her only friend in the dark, helping her during their patrols through the caverns around Menzoberranzan. Background '' 'Important Items, and Lore' '' Miscellenous Items and Lore Dierna's main and ever present item is her greatsword, Khal'abbil. He is six feet long from blade tip to pommel and weighs about 45 pounds. A constant companion since just before she left Menzoberranzan, he was granted sentience by Eilistraee at the same time that Dierna gained the ability to cast clerical magic. He speaks with the same accent that Dierna does, except that he does use contractions. He was origionally made by a dwarf slave in the Underdark, but has been reworked by Dierna as well as other dwarves over the years. Dierna's armor was made for her by her dwarf clan, as she trusts no one else other than herself to work on it. It started as full plate, but is cut so that she can still run and dance with as much range of motion as one would without armor. ''OOC Information Category:PC